


Here At The End Of All Things

by friendoftheJabberwock



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: Fantine may no longer dream - but her daughter can.(Some adventures in experimental ficlets, primarily featuring Cosette and Fantine during canonical events).
Relationships: Fantine & Cosette Fauchelevent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Dreaming A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantine's last moments and thoughts of her daughter.

Long ago she dreamed a dream. All those hopes of summer nights were vanished now, mangled beyond recognition, carcasses beset by vultures.

She was adrift now, one soul in an endless sea. A hand reached out, anchoring her and momentarily bringing her back down to earth. Back to coarse but clean sheets, a lumpy cot, and a voice – a kind voice.

Cosette could yet dream – and perhaps, just perhaps, make dreams a reality that could never be torn asunder.

A thousand emotions – fear of the unknown, familiar shame, a strange breed of bittersweet happiness. Hope, however, above all else.

Fantine could no longer hope for herself. But she could with all her heart for her daughter. Her anchor slipped away and she sailed on.

She slept.


	2. Castle On A Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fluff!

_There is a castle on a cloud_  
Silver spires reach to the sky like human minds reach for dreams; a great golden gate admits all who knock.

_I like to go there in my sleep_  
Filthy linens melt into the finest silks. The odor of moldering straw is no more - in its place, the soothing scent of lavender.

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_  
She can walk upon the clouds for miles - weightless, floating, free.

_There is a room that's full of toys_  
Before her now is a winding tower of playthings. She dances, surrounded by vibrancy and life. But something is missing.

_There is a lady all in white_  
Until she enters - she who can dance upon the clouds just like her daughter. 

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_  
Cosette is anchored yet flying free on the wings of a song that echoes through the clouds and among the stars.

_She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_  
Cosette hears so many voices, but these words alone lift her high above the screams and curses. She drifts back to Earth, imbued with the strength to live another day.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cosette is faced with the death of her adoptive father, and I attempt the classic 100-word drabble.

She was a young girl when she had visited the seaside.

One vivid image that remained was a cliff – green grass plummeting into hungry waves. She imagined falling, tumbling, trapped, time slowing, freezing.

She wasn't imagining now.

Her mother's death was a creeping slope, narrated by letters and whispers. Her father's death was the cliff instead – exhilaration hurtling towards despairing seas that longed to dash her soul upon nearby rocks.

She wasn't sure which was worse.

But she was anchored still by these two companions, whose love would not age as they did.

She wasn't going to let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading, I hope you've enjoyed these!
> 
> A continuation is in the works: another three tiny fics that follow Cosette post-canon. Those three will be posted as part of the same story (like these first three), but as a second installment in this series.
> 
> I can't promise I'll update frequently, because real life is busy and my muse is schizophrenic, but I'll do my best.


End file.
